


Non confundar in aeternum

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Daredevil (TV), World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: Светильник для тела есть око. Итак, если око твое будет чисто, то всё тело твое будет светло; если же око твое будет худо, то всё тело твое будет темно. Итак, если свет, который в тебе, тьма, то какова же тьма? Скажите, падре… Значит ли это, что во мне нет места для света?..





	Non confundar in aeternum

**Author's Note:**

> Цитаты из Евангелия от Матфея, Марка, Луки и Иоанна; цитата из Григория Богослова; цитата (в том числе в названии) из гимна «Te Deum». Перевод названия: «Да не постыжусь вовеки».

Они пьют латте и беседуют. Воскресенье. В Нью-Йорке солнечно. Аромат кофе смешивается с удушливым запахом ладана. Тихо. Спокойно.  
— Падре, я вчера нашел в Евангелии от Матфея одно место, на которое прежде не обращал внимания. Не могли бы вы пояснить? — Мэтт помешивает свой латте, стараясь не задевать ложечкой стенки чашки. У него снова разбиты руки. Ребра стянуты тугой повязкой. Двигаться тяжело, даже дышать больно. Но у Дьявола Адской кухни не бывает выходных и больничных.  
— Конечно, — отец Лэнтом коротко кивает и ставит свою чашку на стол. У него мрачное предчувствие: его странный собеседник в этот раз отказался от исповеди и выглядит совсем уставшим. Погасшим.  
—  _Светильник для тела есть око. Итак, если око твое будет чисто, то всё тело твое будет светло; если же око твое будет худо, то всё тело твое будет темно. Итак, если свет, который в тебе, тьма, то какова же тьма?_  — Мёрдок прекрасно помнит эту цитату. Произносит все с должной интонацией, ни разу не сбившись. — Это из шестой главы. Скажите, падре… Значит ли это, что во мне нет места для света?..  
  
Они идут по переполненной людьми Виа Долороза в Старом городе Иерусалима. Солнце палит нещадно, и отец Лэнтом вытирает пот со лба белым платком.  
— Спасибо, что взяли меня с собой, падре, — говорит Мэтт, поддерживая его под локоть. Сложно сказать, кто кого поддерживает на самом деле. Сложно сказать, кому из них нужнее это паломничество.  
А Лэнтом думает о том, что когда они бродили по древним улицам Иерихона, его слепой спутник вдруг остановился, оцепенел и произнес совсем тихо:  _«Иисус, сын Давидов! Помилуй меня… Чтобы мне прозреть…»_  И потом не смог вспомнить, что сказал это.  
— Теперь ты готов, сын мой, — священник ласково улыбается и прячет платок.  
— К чему, святой отец? Простите… Вы тогда так и не ответили мне, — напоминает Мёрдок, — но сказали, что я должен отправиться с вами сюда. Почему? Я благодарен вам, падре, но… Я хотел бы понять.  
—  _Блаженны алчущие и жаждущие правды, ибо они насытятся,_  — Лэнтом уклончиво улыбнулся. — Со временем ты все поймешь, сын мой. Пойдем. Нам предстоит долгий путь…  
  
—  _Что же сделаю я Иисусу, называемому Христом?_ — шепчет Мэтт, когда они добираются до Лифостротона. —  _Да будет распят! Какое же зло сделал он? Да будет распят!_  Распят…  
Отец Лэнтом качает головой и промокает лоб платком. Жарко. Душно. Его слепой спутник говорит то ли сам с собой, то ли с одному ему видимым собеседником, и от этого священнику не по себе. Но он знает, что так и должно быть. Что теперь он готов.  
— Пойдем, пойдем, — он берет его под руку и ведет дальше. Оба обливаются потом. На небе ни облачка, и солнце еще высоко. Это будет долгий день. Это будет тяжелый день…  
— Здесь на голову Иисуса возложили терновый венец, — тихо говорит Лэнтом, когда они подходят к месту второй остановки Скорбного пути. Они проходят под аркой. Так сложно удержаться от соблазна, так хочется укрыться в ее тени, но святой отец даже не замедляет шаг. — Се человек. Вот что написано здесь.  
Его голос тонет в людском гомоне, но Мёрдок его слышит. И падре об этом знает, хотя он никогда не говорил о своем невероятном слухе даже на исповеди.   
  
Шумно. На Виа Долороза слишком много людей. Кто-то молится о прощении своих грехов. Кто-то просит помощи для своих близких. Кто-то просто плачет. У Мэтта от этой какофонии голова идет кругом. Но никто не может избавить его от этой муки. Даже Иисусу помог нести его крест Симон Киринеянин, но эту ношу нельзя разделить ни с кем. У него идет носом кровь. Отец Лэнтом отдает ему свой платок, и он пахнет потом и ладаном. И латте. Или это только кажется, и так легче думать, так проще не потерять сознание…  
На Голгофе тоже толпа — как будто и сегодня люди собрались посмотреть на чью-то казнь.  
— Я больше не могу, святой отец! — Мёрдоку кажется, что он едва слышно стонет, но он кричит. Он почти оглох от постоянного шума, и кровь никак не хочет униматься. Платок уже весь ею пропитан, и руки в крови, и на одежде священника тоже остались пятна.  
—  _Терпением вашим спасайте души ваши,_ — шепчет падре, помогая ему отойти в сторону, где немного посвободнее. — Мы почти пришли, сын мой. Ты почти пришел…  
Но он его уже не слышит. Только успевает удивиться, теряя сознание, что окружающая его темнота кажется ему в этот миг особенно черной. Бездонной.  
  
Холодно. Мэтт открывает глаза — и ничего не видит. Как всегда. Пахнет пылью, потом, кровью и какими-то травами. Пахнет дымом и горячей водой.  
— Святой отец? Вы здесь? — спрашивает он.  
— Да, сын мой, — голос священника звучит устало, но как-то очень светло. И торжественно. — Здесь ты сможешь отдохнуть. Набирайся сил.  
— Где мы? — Мёрдок понимает, что лежит на каменном полу. Он ощупывает все вокруг — и ничего не находит. Похоже, даже стены слишком далеко, чтобы дотянуться до них.  
— Там, где должны быть, — эти слова звучат странно. И голос тоже. Никогда прежде он не был таким властным, никогда в нем не было столько силы и… Света?  
Мэтт поворачивается на голос и… И видит? Падре кажется ему светлой фигурой, а темнота… Она как будто стала не такой черной, не такой… Глубокой? Вдруг он понимает, что в этом странном месте есть что-то еще. Что-то темное. Темное даже по сравнению с темнотой, которая его окружает. Да, здесь действительно есть… Кто-то. Его? Ее? Сердце не бьется. Но оно... В некотором роде живет. Существует.   
— Господи… Господи! Что со мной? — он испуган. Он кричит, он не понимает, что происходит. Он пытается вспомнить слова молитвы, но мысли путаются, и он бестолково повторяет одну лишь первую строчку. Губы его дрожат.  
—  _Чтобы открылись глаза твои,_  — святой отец подходит ближе. Он кажется Мэтту ослепительно ярким. Так, что больно смотреть. — Разве не об этом ты молил Господа нашего?  
— Вы… Вы… Из света, — оторопело шепчет так странно прозревший слепой. — Я вас вижу. Вы… Святой?  
— Я лишь раб Его, — смиренно отвечает Лэнтом. — Но тебе уготовано большее. Вот. Выпей это. Станет легче.  
Он вкладывает в его ладони чашу из холодного металла. От воды пахнет свежестью и чем-то еще, чем-то едва уловимым даже для сверхъестественно острого обоняния Мёрдока. Он пьет, и боль уходит, и голова уже не так кружится. Или это потому, что он так хочет в это поверить?  
  
Темнота больше не кажется страшной. На сердце легко. Сомнений больше нет. И даже то темное существо, притаившееся в угу, уже не пугает. Оно чуждое, оно проклято и оно… Будет уничтожено. Такова воля Его.  
— Если скажут, что Святая Инквизиция — пережиток прошлого, не верь, — говорит падре Лэнтом и протягивает Мэтту меч и осиновый кол. — Наш дозор еще не закончен. Из века в век мы искали тех, на кого снизошло благословение Господне, чтобы они помогли нам очистить землю от чудовищ, рыскающих во тьме. Ересь… Это не единственная беда человечества. Отродья Дьявола разгуливают по улицам, они обрели плоть и кровь много веков назад и готовы на все, чтобы сгубить род человеческий. Теперь ты знаешь. Теперь ты готов, сын мой. Сверши то, что должно.  
— Инквизиция?.. — клинок кажется невероятно тяжелым. Что он должен сделать? Кого он должен покарать этим мечом? Что это за существо? Осиновый кол… Неужели такое возможно? Это же… Безумие? Истина? Что это?  
— Теперь мы называем себя Обществом Леопольда, — священник кладет руку на плечо Мёрдока и ободряюще улыбается. Голос его снова звучит ласково. — Иди, сын мой. Ты знаешь, что делать. Я лишь скромный пастырь, но ты станешь воином Его. Иди. Ты видишь правду. Скажи, разве есть в той твари хоть немного света? Разве есть в ней хоть что-то, что можно еще спасти?  
— Нет, святой отец, — шепчет Мэтт, и рукоять меча скользит в его ладони. Он сжимает ее крепче и делает шаг вперед.  
  
Утром они возвращаются на Голгофу. Люди кричат о своих бедах, взывают к Господу, молят о прощении. Кажется, что их стенаниям нет и не будет конца. Мэтт видит их. Черные пятна бестолково мечутся в темноте, охая, причитая, пытаясь оправдать себя хотя бы перед собой, если не перед Богом.  
—  _Я свет миру; кто последует за мною, тот не будет ходить во тьме, но будет иметь свет жизни,_  — шепчет он, и Лэнтом согласно кивает. Он улыбается. Дьявола Адской кухни больше нет — он изгнал его; теперь есть только свет. Он помог ему найти путь. Он помог ему прозреть.  
— Теперь ты видишь, — вздыхает священник. — Теперь ты видишь истину.  
— Я вижу… Мир в огне… — голова больше не болит от криков и шума. Не кружится. Даже палящее солнце уже не кажется ему таким жестоким. — Его еще можно спасти.  
— Можно, — падре медленно кивает и касается плеча прозревшего. —  _Да будет милость Твоя, Господи, на нас, как мы уповаем на Тебя. На тебя, Господи, уповал я: да не постыжусь вовеки._  
—  _Да не постыжусь я… Вовеки…_  — почти беззвучно повторяет Мэтт. Теперь он знает, что делать.


End file.
